


Io non ti lascio.

by tiamoperrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiamoperrie/pseuds/tiamoperrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Se mai io e te dovessimo lasciarci- se mai tu dovessi lasciarmi, perché io certo non lo farei per niente al mondo- io ne morirei, giuro. Mi ritroveresti ogni sera ubriaco fradicio, da buon irlandese quale sono, in un vecchio pub con il bancone smangiato dai tarli e le luci così basse che non sai cosa bevi, perché tu sei la mia luce, e senza di te sono perso. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Io non ti lascio.

«Se mai io e te dovessimo lasciarci- se mai tu dovessi lasciarmi, perché io certo non lo farei per niente al mondo- io ne morirei, giuro. Mi ritroveresti ogni sera ubriaco fradicio, da buon irlandese quale sono, in un vecchio pub con il bancone smangiato dai tarli e le luci così basse che non sai cosa bevi, perché tu sei la mia luce, e senza di te sono perso. »  
Zayn sorride nel sentire il ragazzo che ama pronunciare quelle dolci parole, lo stringe un po’ di più al suo petto e sorride nel sentire i suoi capelli che gli solleticano il collo, poi senza smettere di sorridere china appena la testa per posargli un tenero bacio fra i capelli biondi macchiati di qualche ciocca castana e –dopo aver preso una boccata di quel profumo che riconoscerebbe fra mille- alza il volto e si sforza di trovare le parole migliori che possiede, le cerca, le sceglie e infine le lascia libere in un sussurro.  
«Se mai dovessimo lasciarci –e non succederà, te lo prometto- come potrei ritrovarti ubriaco in un pub, se anche solo l’idea di perderti mi urla di uccidermi? Mi butterei dal ponte più alto di Londra, perché vivere senza di te è come non vivere.»  
Sente le labbra di Niall piegarsi in un sorriso contro la sua pelle, perché nonostante tutto ciò che stanno dicendo sia tremendamente triste, pieno di morte e infelicità, è ancora una volta una prova tangibile del loro amore, ed è solo questo che conta.  
Zayn passa la mano sul braccio dell’altro, accarezzandolo dolcemente mentre lui gli lascia qualche pigro bacio sul petto, facendo scorrere lentamente le labbra sulla sua pelle ambrata, mentre si gira scivolando su di lui, sorreggendosi appena con le braccia per non soffocarlo con il proprio peso.  
«Sai cosa amo di te, Niall?» Zayn sorride sornione mentre passa le mani sulla suo schiena nivea, facendole scendere fino all’elastico dei boxer grigi con i quali ha dormito, lascia che le mani vi entrino spingendolo un po’ di più verso di sé, mentre l’altro- ormai distratto da quel suo minuzioso lambire ogni centimetro di pelle del moro – alza lo sguardo con aria confusa, scuotendo appena la testa per fargli capire che non lo sa, e allora Zayn gli si avvicina un poco, mordendogli il lobo dell’orecchio per poi sussurrarvi al suo interno.  
«Il sesso mattutino.»  
Niall rabbrividisce nel sentire il suo respiro caldo sulla pelle, e istintivamente preme un po’ di più il bacino su quello del suo compagno, cercando un minimo di sollievo, scatenando un sorriso compiaciuto sul volto di Zayn che ormai incapace di attendere oltre fa scivolare un po’ di più le mani, sfilando così i boxer del biondo che si china a mordergli il collo, evidentemente soddisfatto.  
Niall conitnua a lasciargli qualche piccolo morso sotto il mento mentre –ormai a sedere sulle gambe dell’altro per avere le mani libere- gli cala i boxer neri facendoli cadere lontano, da qualche parte nella stanza, si piega in avanti per lasciargli un leggero bacio sulle labbra rese rosse dai morsi carichi di eccitazione del moro e lentamente fa scorrere la mano sulla sua erezione, iniziando a massaggiarla sempre più velocemente.  
Inizia a lasciare una scia di baci umidi che parte dall’angolo della sua bocca fino ad arrivare al collo, dove si sofferma per mordere la pelle proprio accanto al pomo d’adamo, dove è più sensibile, la tortura con i denti per poi succhiarla quasi a volersi scusare, lasciandogli qua e la qualche macchia violacea, accompagnato dai gemiti sempre più forti dell’altro.  
Aumenta appena la velocità prima di spostarsi nuovamente verso la sua bocca, gli da un bacio decisamente più eccitato del precedente, lo forza con le labbra ad aprire la bocca –già socchiusa- un po’ di più per lasciare che la sua lingua entri, e proprio allora Zayn viene fra le sue mani, con un gemito acuto soffocato nella bocca dell’altro che inarca le labbra sorridendo soddisfatto per poi tirarsi nuovamente a sedere a guardare il suo ragazzo riprendere fiato.

 

Qualche, interminabile, mese dopo.  
Zayn lascia che un sorriso amareggiato gli distorca gli angoli della bocca, sono passati mesi dall’ultima volta in cui un vero sorriso non ha fatto capolino sulle sue labbra, sembra non ricordarsi neppure più come si fa, probabilmente se ci provasse adesso l’unica cosa che riuscirebbe a fare sarebbe una qualche smorfia penosa.  
E’ seduto in terra in un qualche vicolo di Londra, probabilmente ha vomitato, probabilmente è seduto sul proprio vomito, ma non gli interessa, è troppo ubriaco per interessarsi a quelle sciocchezze, preferisce starsene lì steso in terra con lo stomaco pieno di alcool.  
Si è ubriacato, ancora, per cercare di dimenticare, per vomitare via tutto quello che resta di lui, o forse semplicemente perché spera di mettere finalmente fine a tutto quello, vuole cancellare dalla sua mente il dolore, vuole smettere di piangere, vuole chiudere quel capitolo della sua vita fatto di notti insonni e pasti mancati, ma non sa che non è così che ci riuscirà, non sarà certo l’alcool a tirarlo fuori da quel baratro, perché lui deve ancora capirlo, ma l’unica cosa che non riuscirà mai a vomitare sono proprio i ricordi, i ricordi degli anni passati, del suo biondino, delle notti trascorse insieme sotto le coperte e dei pomeriggi passati abbracciati davanti alla televisione, Zayn non vorrebbe dimenticare, perché sa che probabilmente farebbe ancora più male, ma la sua vita è finita nel momento esatto in cui Niall gli ha detto di andarsene, di prendere le sue cose e sparire dalla sua vita, e la cosa peggiore è che la colpa è solo sua, è stato lui a tradire la fiducia del suo ragazzo baciando il suo ex, è stato lui a tentare di tenerglielo nascosto, è stato lui a spezzare il suo cuore.  
Ed ecco che le lacrime prendono il posto della nausea ancora una volta, le sente scendere lungo il volto sulla barba di qualche giorno, bollenti come a volergli ricordare cosa ha fatto, continuano a cadere fino a che lui non inizia a singhiozzare buttandosi a terra sfinito da tutto quello.  
Si ricorda le parole del biondo e sente mancare l’aria nel ripensare a quel giorno, vorrebbe tornare indietro, ma non può, sa di non potere e così resta lì steso a terra a piangere aspettando forse che la morte lo salvi da tutto quello.  
Poi ad un certo punto sente un grido, poi una mano sulla sua fronte, sente qualcuno che gli scosta i capelli e che lo chiama, si sforza di aprire gli occhi e quando finalmente ci riesce l’unica cosa che riesce a fare è socchiudere appena le labbra in cerca di aria.  
«Perché sono finito in paradiso?»  
Zayn strizza gli occhi cercando di capire se quello è un sogno, o se è davvero morto e per un qualche strano gioco del fato è finito in paradiso, perché quello che vede di fronte a sé non è altri se non Niall che scoppia in lacrime buttandogli le braccia al collo, lui rimane immobile fino a che non sente quel profumo che fra mille altri riconoscerebbe, e allora capisce che è tutto vero e le lacrime ricominciano a scorrere più veloci di prima sulle sue guance, mentre i singhiozzi gli spaccano il petto.  
«Cosa diamine pensavi di fare?»  
La voce apprensiva di Niall risuona scossa dai fremiti del pianto nelle orecchie di Zayn che ancora accasciato contro la sua spalla lascia sfuggire il primo sorriso dopo mesi nel sentire quel suono.  
«Soffro di vertigini, non sono riuscito a buttarmi dal ponte più alto di Londra, ho pensato che questa fosse un’alternativa.»  
Biascica le ultime parole con gli occhi semi chiusi, ma sente distintamente Niall scoppiare in lacrime di nuovo, poi si addormenta, o forse sviene l’ultima cosa che vede è il biondo chinato su di lui che cerca di farlo alzare.

Quando si sveglia Zayn si ritrova in un letto a lui familiare, tanto che non può far altro che scoppiare a piangere pensando che fosse stato solo un sogno, ma poi sente dei passi nel corridoio e qualcuno entrare correndo nella stanza, qualcuno che non si aspettava avrebbe mai più visto in casa sua.  
«Sei rimasto.»  
Quella più che una domanda è un’affermazione, e Niall non può far altro che sorridere con le lacrime agli occhi, sedendosi sul bordo del letto e avvicinandosi al suo viso  
«Io non ti lascio, non voglio tornare al buio.»

**Author's Note:**

> I commenti sono come cibo per gli autori, inoltre puliscono il vostro karma sporco, ricordatelo. (Y)


End file.
